1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of hydraulic accumulator devices and is directed, more particularly, to a failure sensing hydraulic accumulator device and system embodying the same.
2. The Prior Art
Hydraulic accumulators are conventionally employed in numerous pumping applications wherein it is desired to store energy and to release the energy when pressure in the hydraulic system falls below a selected level. It is also known to incorporate a multiplicity or bank of such accumulators to multiply the energy storing capacity of the system.
It is further known to incorporate in a hydraulic accumulator a pressure sensing apparatus which will detect failure of the bladder dividing the gas and oil chambers of the accumulator. In the past, devices of the type described have included an external pressure sensing mechanism which is responsive to reduction of gas pressure and which, upon detection of such reduction in gas pressure, functions to sound an alarm signifying failure. Examples of accumulators or like devices which utilize conventional pressure sensors are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,167,201; 4,207,563; 4,014,213 and 4,221,124.
The problems inherent in sensor apparatus heretofore known reside principally in that the same are pressure responsive and are thus triggered only when material pressure changes are sensed.